


Teach me how to touch

by Kpooping



Series: Teach me [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cringe again, Crushes, Gay Feelings, Lance is still a virgin, M/M, Pining, That mediocre knows how to kiss, Unrequited Crush, mildly sexual, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpooping/pseuds/Kpooping
Summary: One day Allura straddles Lance's thighs and asks him to touch her. Lance doesn't know how. So Keith teaches him.





	Teach me how to touch

Lance had a girlfriend. 

For three months and five days to be exact. It was your typical heterosexual relationship: where the female partner held a spatula in her hand, cooking soup for her beloved significant other, and where the said significant other sat in a sofa with a cup of coffee in his hand, legs up on a small coffee table that her grandmother had purchased on a fair in New York in early sixties, and she had inherited it. 

 

"I'm hungry." Lance's stomach voiced itself, and he offered a small comforting pat to it.

"Heard you the first five times." Allura murmured from the kitchen, hip resting against the stove, finger dipping in a pot to scoop some of the mixture and taste it. "It would be easier if I had any assistance.."

Lance's whole face pouted, and he folded his arms over his chest. "You know I don't know how to cook."

She looked towards the corner of her small but cluttered kitchen, on a counter where a microwave once sat. "Oh I do know. Jerry would've still been here.." 

Lance groaned annoyedly. "Who the hell gives names to their kitchen appliances!?"

"Who the hell microwaves dry ramen?! In a plastic cup!" 

Lance gasped, sitting up straight and looking towards the kitchen, seeing Allura's white bun peek over the cut out window on the wall. "How the hell was I supposed to know it will explode!"

Allura turned around and peeked through the window, brows knitted in a small frown and holding an angry spatula in her hand. "Common sense?"

 

Lance grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, tucking his chin between his collarbones. He had lost, and Allura celebrated her victory by sticking her tongue out at him and grinning. 

"Stop being so useless and set the table." She murmured after few moments of Lance's defeated silence, turning the stove off and putting the spatula in the sink. 

It took him a few moments to react, but he pushed himself off the couch eventually and shuffled his way towards the small circular table under the big set of windows, overlooking the city. 

"When your girlfriend calls you useless." He grunted under his chin, but Allura heard and chuckled from the kitchen. He pulled the tablecloth off (that was once a curtain), folding it neatly over the third chair that no one used. He reached for the table mats stored in the cabinets away, setting two, placing two deep plates and silverware on top. 

He wasn't really a master in arts and crafts so his setup looked quite plain (if it was up to Hunk, they would have had swan shaped napkins in their plates, colourful flowers and petals as decorations scattered over the table, and it would probably smell of cinnamon), but Allura never complained about his lack of imagination. She was pragmatic as well. 

Lance was already sitting down by the time Allura joined him. He hadn't even realized what was she wearing, until now, and he gripped the knife he was holding tighter. 

Since their first official kiss, she became more..open with him. Braver, if you will. Exposing clothes when she was around him, gentle touches and longer making out sessions. It always seemed as if she was ready for the next step, while Lance was still stuck in his puberty prepubescent phase. 

Her booty shorts were dull grey, but with bright pink rims, clinging to her thighs and ass in all the perfect ways. The shirt she was wearing was Lance's old one, that was a little baggy on her thin frame, but he could clearly see her boobs pressing at the front. Tease. 

He cleared his throat, prying his gaze away from her thin, dark thighs, up to her sky blue eyes. "Y-you look..enchanting." 

"Thank you." Allura grinned, leaning over the table to press a soft kiss to his mouth. 

He decided to push away his thoughts, that in any circumstances wouldn't be appropriate around the table. 

The subject has been switched and the lunch went by quickly; Lance and Allura simply couldn't run out of topics to talk about. The conversations seemed endless and, that, was one of the main reasons he had fallen for her. 

He shooed her off to the couch after they ate, cleaning the table and washing out the plates, putting them to dry. It took Allura weeks to allow Lance into kitchen again, and even now she was pretty uncertain.

Lance made himself comfortable next to her, one warm palm sneaking over her thigh, squeezing appreciatively. "Pass me the remote, will you?" 

"No."

".. What do you mean, no?" Lance's brows narrowed and he eyed her suspiciously. Her tan cheeks bunched up, and oh, that look in her eyes. She will _fight for it_ if needed.

"Lance I don't want to watch Ninja Warriors." Her tone was flat, as if she had said it a million times already. Which, well, might or might not be true.  
  
He bit the inside of his cheek. How did she know? Then he reminded himself he was dating Allura and, oh yeah, it all made sense now. "And I don't want to watch _Say yes to the dress."_  
  
"You don't have to. Just look away." She stuck her tongue out at him, and Lance couldn't help but to notice the small, silver stud on her tongue. She was a lover of piercings. And he was a lover of piercings on her.   
  
"I'd rather look at you." He murmured smugly, lifting his elbow up as if it was set on an invisible table, his chin settling on the dip of his palm.   
  
"Ay, don't pull those tricks on me."   
  
"What tricks? I'm not doing anything."  
  
"Lance."  
  
"Allura."  
  
" _Lance._ "  
  
" _Allura._ "  
  
  
Instead of replying and continuing their little bickering session, Allura did something quite _unpredictable._ She tossed the remote onto the pile of pillows and shifted, so her leg was draping over Lance's lap and her ass landed on his thighs, white hair cascading down her slim shoulders and down to her waist. It definitely did shut Lance up (almost impossible to achieve, 10 points to Allura) because his face was suddenly red, matching the color of his scarlet socks. Allura's small palms reached up, cupping Lance's jaw and pressing her thumbs under his prominent cheek bones.   
"Do you ever shut up?" She whispered, breath ghosting over his mouth, before she closed the gap.  
  
Allura loved to take control. And Lance _loved_ to be dominated. He could only whimper weakly, gasping against her plush lips, hands nervous without reaching for purchase. He finally settled them on her waist, squeezing her soft hips and burying tips of his fingers in her shirt. _God_ , he could feel her shorts slide up and over her bum when she dipped her back, pressing their chests together. This was new, intimate, this was over every boundary they didn't dare to cross before.   
  
The kiss turned hot, wet and sloppy in a matter of seconds. Her teeth snagged his bottom lip, his tongue soothed her mouth and tasted hers, her hands were in his hair and his- his didn't move anywhere but her waist.   
  
"L-lance." She whispered, parting away to breathe. "You can t-touch me."   
  
He freaked out, and the semi-hard he was sporting wasn't that comfortable. Especially not when he could feel her butt rub against it every time they moved.  
  
"I d-don't know how--" He gurgled, then bit on the inside of his cheek. He didn't know what to do, clumsy with hands and too frisky. "I h-have to go."  
  
She made a puzzled expression, the one she made where she though she did something wrong; brows knitted with worry. "A-are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine I just, I n-need to--" He slowly moved her away, lifting her up easily and gently lowering on the couch. "I'm sorry." He said meekly.   
  
She mouthed to say something, but Lance was already in the hall, pulling his sneakers on hastily. Shit, fuck. He fucked up. Allura didn't come to walk him out, and he didn't stay to say goodbye.  
  
  


 He walked out on the street, bumping into a confused pizza delivery guy who just seemed to be stumbling by, apologizing quickly. Lance pushed his beanie further onto his short, brown hair, then pulling the hoodie of his sweater up. As if he didn't want to be seen, going out of Allura's apartment complex. Shit. Shit. _Shit._  
  
Fortunately, his jeans weren't too tight so he could walk with a semi boner without it actually being noticed. His breath came out in shallow, ragged exhales, and he swallowed thickly one too many times.   
  
He probably looked so lame right now. Not knowing how to touch his own girlfriend, freaking out at the mere press of her boobs against his chest. It was supposed to excite him, no? He was supposed to know what to do with his hands, but it didn't seem natural and he chickened out. Heavy drop of disappointment and shame weighted his chest, and he was about to bury himself further into his hoodie when his phone rang. It started him at first, a catchy tune of one of the latest Kpop singles.   
He sang in a broken-kind-of-attempt-at-Korean, pulling out his phone and checking the caller ID. He hoped it was not Allura, even though logic was telling him it most probably was.  
  
"K-Keith?" he sounded surprised when he answered; why would he be calling him? He only messaged him when something was important or if someone was in lethal danger, surely not to just chat about their day.  
  
_"Lance?"_ Keith sounded equally confused.  
  
"Uhm. Hi."  
  
_"Okay, this is awfully awkward. I'ss just called you to tell you to buy some cheese on your way back."_  
  
Lance blinked confusedly, slowing down his hurried steps. "Where are Hunk, Pidge and Shiro? Can't they go"   
  
_"Out on Shiro's soccer practice."_  
  
Oh. Yeah. He forgot about that. "Oh. Why didn't you go with them?" He asked, adjusting the phone better to fit on the shell of his ear, taking a turn towards the nearest market.  
  
_"Because we only have two house keys, they took one with them and you forgot yours, so.. I, uh, d-didn't know when will you be back so I stayed home to wait."_  
  
Lance couldn't help but to smile a little, and roll his eyes softly. Keith was always trying to come out as cold and emotionless, but these - these little things he did, such as waiting for Lance to get home because he didn't have his keys- gave away that he was human. Just like everyone else. It made Lance feel odd, suspiciously warm and glad.  
  
_"I can feel you smiling. Stop."_  
  
"I'm sorry! It's just really nice knowing you actually _do_ care about me, Keith Kogane. Was it the kiss that changed it?" he grinned, teasing.   
  
Silence.  
  
_"Just bring me the cheese, useless idiot."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance returned home twenty minutes later, with a plastic bag that held two types of cheese and one can of beer. He noticed Keith right away, sprawled on the couch, typing away on his laptop. Probably an essay he was due tomorrow.   
  
"Did you bring the cheese?"  
  
  
Lance rolled his eyes as he was taking his sneakers off, tripping over his own feet and leaning on a wall for support.   
  
"Hello to you too Keith! Ahh I missed you too! My day was good, how was yours?" he snorted in his sweetest sarcastic voice he could produce.  
  
He could literally _hear_ Keith roll his eyes.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
  
"Yes I brought your fucking cheese!"  
  
"Good." The boy grinned.  
  
Lance padded towards the kitchen, lowering the bag on the counter and opening the fridge, storing the cheese inside. He took the can for himself, sizzling it open, pressing to his mouth to suck the foam off.   
  
"Oh, by the way, Shiro said you have to make it up to him for missing his practice."  
  
Lance's eyes widened a little. "What does he mean?! What about you?"   
  
Keith's shoulders shrugged, baggy shirt slipping off his shoulder as he did so, exposing few inches of bare, fair skin. Lance tried not to notice.   
"He said that I'm forgiven because I stayed for the greater good."   
  
"Are you implying that I'm your greater good?" Lance smirked, hips swaying as he walked towards the couch, sitting at the bottom of Keith's feet.  
  
He couldn't notice Keith's cheeks turning slightly pink. "Stop flirting with me, asshole."  
  
"I'm not!" Lance defended with a light hearted laugh, and Keith's chest squeezed a little. Lance took another gulp of his beer.  
  
  
Keith furrowed his brows, gnawing on his bottom lip as he hesitated. He really didn't want to know. He _really didn't_ , but before he could stop himself, he asked: "So..uh.. How was at Allura's?"  
  
He could feel Lance's body sag a little, mood in the room immediately changing. The brunet coughed awkwardly, covering it with his wrist. "'S been really good." He tried to answer casually, but Keith couldn't help but to miss the hitch in his voice.  
  
He felt so awful for feeling rather relieved. "Is something wrong?"

Lance shook his head too quickly. He didn't say anything, simply downed the can quicker, Adam's apple bobbing at the thirsty gulps. 

Keith couldn't help but to comment smartly. "Hey.. You won't find relief in alcohol..~" 

Lance didn't say anything again, and Keith's face fell. He turned back to face his laptop, saving his work and slowly closing it, pushing it towards the edge of the sofa. 

"Um, I know this is going to sound weird because we are not really close, or, uhm, or anything but.. I'm kind of worried about you right now--"

"Keith, I need your help again." Lance interrupted him quickly, as if he just gathered the courage to ask because if he waited, he would've lost it. 

Keith's eyes widened slightly. "Hell no, I'm not kissing you again." 

"N-no, not kissing." Lance shook his head, beanie swaying side to side. He lowered the almost empty can on the coffee table, and sat in the same position as few days prior- the day when he asked Keith to teach him how to kiss. 

Keith was even afraid to ask. "What, then?" 

Lance gnawed on his bottom lip, hesitating. "A-Allura asked me to touch her today and I chickened and I didn't know how and.. I just ran away. I couldn't."

Keith's heart did a weird jump, a mix of uncomfortableness and something else, something he didn't know the origin of. "Lance.."

"I'm s-sorry I just thought.. I.. After that kiss I felt.. connected to you, in a way? Like not in a gay way B-but that I.. can come to you with problems like these? You have experience and I don't and I--"

"But how exactly do you want me to teach you how to _touch_ her?" Keith asked, scrunching his nose up, eyebrow raising. 

Lance's fingers played with each other as he thought, before getting a small idea. "Well we can... Uh, you can pretend to be Allura and I'll be me?" 

"Lance, I'm not going to pretend to be your fucking girlfriend."

Lance looked up at Keith, eyes genuinely confused and embarrassed, seeking for help. For Keith, it was torture. 

"Please? I feel weird saying this but you, you're the only one I.. actually trust, when it comes to Allura.." 

 _Why, why me?_ Keith wondered but simply nodded his head, one sharp jerk of his chin.

"Okay. Shit, fine, whatever."

Lance visibly beamed and he offered him a grin as wide as his whole face. "You're my savoir, honestly." 

"Whatever, just.. let's pretend it never happened, once it does happen." Keith said, and he could feel his chest burn, it slowly climbing up to his cheeks and tips of his ears. "How should we do this?"

"Well, Allura was sitting on my lap and--"

"Lance I'm _not_ sitting--"

"Keith. Just come here" 

Keith frowned, but finally gave in. This was going to be the death of him. He carefully crawled over to Lance's thighs, so attractively thin and he avoided looking at them when he climbed up. He said a little above his knees, so it wasn't a lap after all. 

 

"Okay, so. Hypothetically, if you were a girl and we were making out in this position, where would you want me to touch you?" He asked, keeping his hands awkwardly pressed to his thighs. 

Keith was light on his lap, but he could feel the muscles of his thighs and calves pressing against his legs as he purposely fought against sitting fully atop of his legs. 

"U-uh.. Well, p-probably.. Hold her waist f-first?" He suggested awkwardly. Lance reached out, lowering his hands on his waist. 

It was slim and firm, almost too appealing to touch. He gently tugged him forward, and Keith's thighs gave in as he sat completely on Lance's legs. "Relax." He grinned. 

Keith simply looked away ashamedly. "O-okay. Uhm, You'd probably want to L-like.. Move them up and down a little?" 

Lance did as he was told, and felt Keith snort amusedly. "No, not like you're jerking off, I'm not a giant penis." He remarked, hesitantly taking hold of Lance's hands, slowly riding them up, then down, Keith's shirt following in the process. 

Lance's fingers twitched softly, fighting the urge to squeeze. Keith was not Allura. You're not allowed to pull and squeeze him. 

"O-okay, uh.. You can also.. like, touch her thighs? And t-then move your hands towards her butt and, g-grope a little." 

 

Lance nodded; he was ready to try. He ran his hands in slow circles, sliding from his hips to his thighs, firm and that under his sweats. He squeezed them softly, and couldn't miss the soft gasp that left Keith's mouth. Probably just surprise. 

Lance focused too hard on his hands, he couldn't see Keith's expression when the other man watched him. Eyes wide, fucking blown and eyebrows shot up, mouth parted slightly. He couldn't quite believe he was doing this, Lance actually touching his thighs while he was sitting on his lap. 

"A-ah! Lance!" Keith gasped as Lance's palms actually groped a handful of his ass, and the brunet couldn't stop chuckling, relaxing the situation a little. 

"You have a really nice ass." He commented, making a motion to feel it again but Keith's hands stopped him.

"T-Thank you, I'm flattered but I'm only _pretending_ to be your girlfriend." Keith reminded him, eyebrows furrowing darkly. 

Lance fake pouted. 

"O-okay. I assume you'll b-be making out so.. try to focus on the kissing, too. Uhm, I guess you..already practiced that with her."

He coughed awkwardly.

"Anyway, if you're f-feeling brave, touch her breasts. Like cup them properly, and don't be too touchy. Just.. s-show her you're appreciating them."

Lance couldn't help but to grin. 

"You're so awkward."

"I'm literally s-sitting on your lap talking a-about boob touching! How is that not awkward?!" 

"Just shush and let me do my job!" Lance said, pressing a finger to his lips. 

He cleared his throat, and placed his hands on Keith's waist again. He counted to three in his head, before his thumbs pressed against his hipbones, offering a soft press. He would run his hands up, and slightly over his back to feel the expanse of it, then returning just under his ribs. 

Lance focused on his hands at first, but his eyes fluttered up to Keith's expression and he swore he stopped breathing for a moment. Keith's mouth was pink, slick with saliva and parted, as if he was panting heavily. Pupils dilated, almost consuming the iris, and cheeks only a softest pink. 

His hands shook awkwardly as he lowered them on Lance's shoulders, squeezing softly. He was nervous, again, fucking nervous to the point he couldn't control his movements anymore, and he shamefully scooted closer. Lance's hands replied immediately, reaching down to grip his thighs, then run his fingertips behind to grab his ass. 

It did something to Keith, fuck, because the moment he took palmfuls of his ass Keith fell apart, hips slightly jerking forward, shameful gasp leaving his throat. 

Their eyes locked and Lance searched for any fear, regret, stop signs, but he found none. He couldn't tell what was he thinking about and hell, it pissed him off more than it should. He wanted a reaction out of him. He wanted proof he was doing it good. 

Lance's hips slightly twisted in, as he pulled Keith higher by the thighs. Black haired boy made a quiet noise, but that was it, gripping on Lance's shoulders as if his life depended on it. 

"Am I doing good?" Lance rasped, hands moving from his behind, instead focusing on his sides, strolling to his ribs. 

"G-good." Keith repeated breathlessly. Lance smirked. 

His palms spread, and he decided to feel Keith's "breasts". He had none, but they could always improvise..

His fingertips gently crossed over Keith's nipples, and the older boy lost it. His body twisted forward, releasing a startled gasp and cheeks deepening in color.

"L-Lance..-" his name was rather a moan than a beg, and Keith quickly gathered himself. His palms flew up, pressed over Lance's and brought them down. "E-Enough." 

Keith's thighs unclenched and he quickly rolled off, before it could get suspicious, before Lance could notice how much it affected him. He fixed his shirt, that rolled down his shoulder completely, and stood up from the couch. 

"Y-you, you are a natural." Keith swallowed thickly, fixing his crumpled shirt. Lance.. Lance was touchy. Touchy with him, but he froze with Allura, and Keith couldn't figure was that a good or a bad thing. 

"Thank you." Lance replied, slightly less breathless, but his lap felt cold without Keith on it. Bones were mellow, hands without purpose and he hadn't realised how well it felt having Keith under his touch, until the boy had moved away. 

"We a-are not awkward anymore, yeah..?" He asked. Please, don't let us be awkward. 

Keith shook his head, squeezing his palms into fists, as he headed towards the bathroom to deal with his hot and flushed face. "A-as if things were normal b-before.."

 

 

Keith locked himself in the bathroom, deciding to completely ignore Lance's existence. He's been hyper aware of it since the day they've kissed. 

And oh, how he loved to torture himself, always asking about Allura, trying to act nice and generally interested into his friend's relationship. 

But he, he wished he could be her, at least for a day because she was taking Lance's _first everything_ and, everything that Keith wanted was to be Lance's first.

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot how to write straight im sorry


End file.
